<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come away with me by HopeRebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231238">come away with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRebel/pseuds/HopeRebel'>HopeRebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Inspired by Howl's Moving Castle, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Tengu, kindhearted sweet monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRebel/pseuds/HopeRebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey owns a tinker shop, but her life changes when she meets Ben Solo and is cursed by a witch. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come away with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentfleur/gifts">silentfleur</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so happy to be able to write this for you! I hope you enjoy this sweet little one-shot inspired by Howl's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was unaware that the statuesque blonde woman who had just entered her tinker shop was a witch. Her coworker Rose was in the back, putting the finishing touches on a few sculptural works to sell during the festival. Rey watched the woman as she admired the various metallic creations that Rey had composed out of reclaimed materials. When the woman finally turned her attention to Rey, she asked, “Who makes all of these fantastic objects?”</p><p>“I do,” Rey replied. “Ma’am,” she added, after a beat. Rose was forever reminding her to remember to be polite to the customers. </p><p>The blonde woman smiled, showing perfect white teeth. Rey knew it was meant to feel friendly, but she couldn’t help thinking that the woman in her expertly sculpted silver dress with her precise, straight teeth looked rather like a predator. “How fascinating,” she mused. “And what do you make them out of?” she asked as she turned to another sculpture.</p><p>“Old bits and pieces that have been discarded. I turn them into new pieces so that hopefully someone else will love them again,” Rey answered.</p><p>The woman was still not facing her, but Rey could see her smile widen even further. “I see.” She paused, then, “Well, thank you. These are truly lovely.” She touched the beak of a metal sparrow Rey had crafted, and exited the shop. As the door shut, Rey felt a whoosh of air that did not usually accompany the closing of the shop door.</p><p>———</p><p>Earlier that day, Rey stepped out of the tinker shop on her lunch break to go check on her friend Finn at his pastry shop. Rose wanted to make sure her partner was handling the rush leading up to festival, and thought Rey’s presence would be more calming then her own. Rey, for her part, hoped she might be able to spirit a cream puff out of the shop to add to her lunch.</p><p>Headed to the shop, Rey decided to skip crossing the main square. It was full of preparations for the festival, and she did not want to be stopped on her way to Finn’s shop. As she turned down an oft-unused alleyway in town, she could feel two men begin to follow her. Rey quickened her pace, but they kept in stride with her. Suddenly, a third man stepped out of the shadows in front of her, pulling her and the two men behind her up short.</p><p>Tall, with raven hair, and a patchwork black and gray coat, the man spoke in hushed velvet tones. “Gentlemen. I think you’ll find the lady has no interest in your presence.” He flicked the long fingers of his left hand, and like marionettes, the men abruptly turned about face and marched away woodenly.</p><p>The man fixed his gaze on Rey. She rearranged her posture, standing up taller and crossing her arms over her chest. “I suppose I should say thank you, but I could have taken care of them myself,” Rey informed the dark stranger, her chin jutting out in slight indignation.</p><p>He chuckled lowly. “I’m certain you could have. I hope you can forgive me for depriving you of the pleasure of sending them away.” A smile began to appear on his lips, and Rey found herself staring at their plushness.</p><p>She relaxed, and extended her hand to shake his. “Well, thank you then, Mister…?”</p><p>He took her hand in his much larger one, warm and barely calloused. “Ben. Please just call me Ben.” He paused, still holding her hand. “And you’re welcome.”</p><p>Ben’s focus quickly left her to a space behind her. Rey could feel a cold presence, and just as quickly as he had looked away, Ben was looking back at her, enveloping her in his arms and his coat. “Would you come with me for a walk? You will? Good. Let’s go.” </p><p>Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Rey was being pulled into the air, Ben’s arm around her, her hand still in his.  She gasped, seeing dark tendrils of icy shadow grasping up towards them. </p><p>Ben’s warm voice calmed her. “We’ll be fine. Now, take a step.” Rey moved her foot forward as though she was walking. “Good. Now the other foot.” Rey complied, and she could feel Ben’s smile radiate through his body where he touched her. “Let’s just keep walking. Where are you headed?”</p><p>Up in the air, Ben helped Rey walk all the way to Finn’s pastry shop. He set her down gently in the garden patio next to the shop. She turned to ask him what had happened, how they had walked through the air, what were the shadows, why was this happening, but Ben’s actions cut off her attempts to speak. He bowed to her from the waist, and raised her hand to his lips, gently pressing a kiss to it. “Thank you for the walk Miss Rey,” he whispered, and then leapt back into the sky.</p><p>Walking in to see Finn, Rey realized she had not told Ben her name.</p><p>———</p><p>That night, Rey tossed and turned in bed. She hoped she was not keeping Rose and Finn awake in the room next to hers with her tumult. Finally, she heaved a sigh, and sat up. “I’ll just go downstairs, and have a snack,” she told herself. “I’m sure I’ll sleep after that.” She put her feet on the floor, and heard a scratching noise. Startled, she looked down at her feet to see black claws protruding from the beds of her toenails. “Oh!” she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Her nails on her cheek felt pointier than earlier in the day though too. With a growing horror, Rey looked at her hands. Black talons had replaced her fingernails as well.</p><p>Her heart pounding, Rey ran to the small mirror in her room. She looked at her face, leaning in closely, squinting, and turned her head from side to side. She sighed in relief, as she looked the same as she always had. She reached a hand up to run her hand through her hair, and itch the base of her skull. There, there was something else odd. She pulled her hair up off the nape of her neck and looked in the mirror once more. Growing underneath her hair was a patch of small, black downy feathers. She startled, and dropped her hair.  </p><p><em>What am I going to do?</em> Rey asked herself. A dawning realization was washing over her that the blonde woman  in the tinker shop earlier had put a curse on her. She couldn’t stay and put Rose and Finn in harm’s way. If a witch had cursed her, there was always the possibility she would come back and hurt Rey’s friends. She would not let that happen. </p><p>She packed quickly, and as quietly as she could. Her new claws made it difficult to walk quietly, and her new talons made packing a delicate operation. She managed though, and left a note for her friends on the kitchen table on the way out. Rey hoped they would understand.</p><p>———</p><p>Rey’s feet were freezing, and she was shivering as she walked across the landscape. None of her shoes had been able to accommodate her new claws, and so she was walking barefoot on the ground. She clutched a shawl around her shoulders, well aware of the fact that her talons were piercing the material. On the upside, they were keeping the shawl well in place.</p><p>She had started to almost compulsively check the nape of her neck every few minutes as she walked. The down had given way to full feathers, and they were now sprouting down her neck onto the top of her shoulders. Rey didn’t want to think about what would happen if and when they reached her shoulder blades. Would she sprout wings? She especially did not want to think about what would happen if the feathers spread to her whole body.</p><p>Numb with the cold and with anxiety, Rey failed to notice the shadow that flew over her, until it landed on the path in front of her. She looked up to see a large bird-like monster, but she wasn’t startled. As she peered at the monster, she recognized the raven black color of its feathers; she remembered those chicory brown eyes. Watching, the beak melted back into the face, and hair sprouted on his head where feathers once were. Before her eyes, Ben’s face reemerged from within the monster’s visage, and his coat replaced his wings. </p><p>The concern on his face made her heart melt. “Oh, Rey. Oh, Rey,” he repeated, as he enveloped her in his embrace. Rey allowed herself to be comforted by his presence and his touch. His hands cupped her face as he gently kissed her forehead, each cheek, and then, softly, briefly almost like a ghost of a touch, he kissed her lips. </p><p>As he pulled away to look her in the eyes, he spoke, “Come away with me. Please. Let me show you what you can do, and what you can be. Will you let me teach you?”</p><p>Rey smiled as she felt her heart trip up on itself. “Yes. Yes to all of it, Ben.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>